Edward Richtofen
Doctor Edward Richtofen '''is a sadistic scientist working for Nazi Germany. Richtofen disliked the Nazi regime and considered the party's agenda too moral. Through his strong urge to kill and maim, the scientist enlisted into the Wehrmacht in order to satisfy his need to kill. He joined the nazi research group, Group 935 led by Doctor Ludvig Maxis. Group 935's main facility was located near Breslau, a top-secret weapons factory, which the Nazi government titled "Der Riese". Group 935 prime goal was to help with the German war effort, They were responsible of using Element 115 to develope advanced technology. 115 was used to create a series of Teleporters capable of sending troops to various areas of interest. However, their tests failed and their result was the creation of an army of zombies (because 115 had the ability to reanimate dead cells). One of the primary experiments of group 935 was the wonder weapon experiments, in which they attempted to create super powerful weapons, such as the Wunderwaffe DG2, the Raygun, the QED, the Scavenger and the Wave gun. Later on Richtofen and three others, Takeo Masaki (an Imperial Japanese officer), Tank Dempsey (a Marine Raider), and Nikolai Belinski (a Red Army soldier) must now combat Richtofen's own horrendous creatures. In Buried (also called as Resolution 1295 or Processing), a Black Ops II Zombie map, Richtofen's fate is player determined by activating a Easter Egg in such level. Battle vs. Chris Redfeild (by ReyesRebels) The battle starts with richtofen sitting in a chair, not really doing anything. Redfeild sees him and sees him, surrounded by weapons, seeing richtofen as a threat, he fires an rpg-7 at him. It misses. Richtofen sees this and pulls out his AUG he fires many shots at redfeild, who fires one g36k bullet at richtofen hitting him in the chest. He falls, Redfeild smiks and points a flamethrower at him. Richtofen pulls out mustang and sally and puts 3 rounds in Redfeild. He kicks redfeild in the face and puts his head in the thundergun. "no!" "n-no!" "NO!!!!!!!!!!!" redfeild pleads for mercy. ED WANTES YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Richtofen shouts then, fires the thundergun. It splits redfeilds head into little peices. Richtofen sits back in his chair. And plays with the monkey bomb. ''Winner: Edward Richtofen'' Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Edward won. To see the the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vladimir Makarov (by Urbancommando77) No battle written. ''Winner: Vladimir Makarov''''' Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Makarov won. To see the the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. The Medic (by BeastMan14) No battle written Winner: Edward Richtofen Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Miyo Takano (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Shi No Numa It had only been a month after Hinamizawa before Miyo Takano searched for her newest research venture, proving her adopted father right was great but she needed to keep working for those damn politicians if she wanted to keep living. Luckily her interest in WW2 IJA experiments led her to a facility run with the help of their German allies where it was rumored the living dead still roamed. The undead didn't scare Oyashiro-sama however and her Yamainu vigilantly stood at her side waiting for anything to dare interrupt her search for clues as to how to restart the project if it even existed. Even Miyo was skeptical but then a loud boom echoed throughout the area and caused the team to ready their firearms. However nothing came but the scientist sent two of her Yamainu to investigate the location it came from to check what it was. "あなた二人、それが何であるかを調べに行きます" (You two, go check what that was.) Takano's men followed her orders and crept through the bushes to see a group of people who looked like they had cone from WW2 walking around in the former Doctor's Quarters. One Wehrmacht recruit stood far from the building and took a bathroom break after the teleporting experience upset his bowels. "あなたはそれで何をしていますか？高野は私たちを殺すでしょう！" (What are you doing with that?! Takano will have us killed!) "私はその建物では発砲していません。" (I'm not firing at the building.) The Yamainu fired his RPG-7 at the unfortunate man outside who looked up and screamed as the 85mm round blew him to smithereens. "Was zur Hölle war das?!" (What the hell was that?!) The distraction worked and Edward Richtofen ran out of the building with his troops to see scorched earth and a puddle of blood. They didn't have time to mourn as a pair of MP5SDs opened fire and took down another Wehrmacht recruit with bullets to the neck and torso. The Yamainu members hit Edward in the shoulder but made a fatal mistake as they stopped firing in surprise as his weapon glowed before firing. The Wunderwaffe DG-2's lightning bolt charred both of them before they could even make a sound and the corpses stood still for a second before toppling over. "Pathetisch, prüfe, ob es noch mehr gibt." (Pathetic, check if there's more.) The Wehrmacht recruits made it up the hill to see more Yamainu members and the one in front gunned down one of them with his MP-40 before falling backwards due to a .45 ACP round hitting him between the eyes. Miyo's Colt M1911 was still smoking as she and her remaining man ran into the Communications Room and Richtofen slapped his remaining man as he mourned his friend's demise. "Nach ihnen du kleiner Scheißer!" (After them you little shit!) The old radios made excellent cover for any hiding attackers and the recruit ran inside like a madman and saw Takano after rounding a corner who he smacked with the butt of his gun. "Du Schlampe! Ich bring dich um!" (You bitch! I'll kill you!) Miyo just grinned as the Yamainu rammed the Wehrmacht member into the wall before slitting his throat with his Scalpel and kept on carving until his eyes rolled back. Another shot rang out afterwards and the last man yelled in pain and fell over as his leg was hit before his arm was hit next and the last thing he saw was Edward's maniacal grin as he stabbed him between the eyes with a Bowie Knife. The two scientists' grins didn't faze either of them and they holstered their pistols and blades, sensing a moment to get to know someone like them before slaughtering each other like anyone else in their way. "Bist du ein Nazi?" (Are you a Nazi?) "明らかにIJA？" (Obviously. IJA?) "Nein, ich arbeite für ihre Nachkommen." (No, I work for descendants of them.) "私は自分自身で特定のグループのために働いていました。" (I worked for a specific group myself.) "While I can speak Takeo's language, I prefer speaking in Dempsey's, I've gotten used to it." "English? I can speak it as well, doesn't really matter much does it though? All who challenge Oyashiro-sama die of the curse." "A curse or Schtabbing?" Both cackled at the joke before pulling out their blades again. "Anyways talking is boring, I live for the BLOOD!" "Been a while since the last sacrifice!" The two lunged at each other and surprisingly despite acting like rabid animals, neither could manage to inflict more than minor wounds but Richtofen realized his reach advantage and stood his ground like a mighty bear, keeping his foe at bay with swings and taking a stab when the opportunity presented itself. Takano, like a opportunistic tiger, saw her own chance and kicked her opponent in the groin, causing him to gasp in pain and collapse before she plunged her Scalpel downwards. Unfortunately that left her open to a Bowie Knife stab to HER groin and a clip-point blade hurt much worse than a boot, causing her to shriek in agony and drop her blade as she rolled in pain. Edward's grin grew wider as he drove the Bowie Knife into Miyo's back, hitting what he believed to be a kidney and dragged the blade across her body, severing her spine and taking out the other one in the process. As he raised the Knife for the final blow, the German doctor heard something and dragged the Japanese scientist outside to the hill where a horde of awakened zombies waited at the bottom. "N-いいえ！" (N-no!) "Auf Wiedersehen!" (Goodbye!) Richtofen tossed Takano to the undead before taking his hat off and drawing his Luger P08, merely reloading the pistol and waving as she was torn in half and her entrails were devoured by the undead before walking away to get his glorious Wunderwaffe DG-2 back from the desk he left it on. Winner:Edward Richtofen Expert's Opinion Both of these psychotic scientists had advantages with their diverse arsenals, Edward Richtofen's longer Bowie Knife ensured an edge at Short Range and his Wunderwaffe DG-2 inflicted far more damage as a Special Weapon but Miyo Takano's Colt M1911 was the better pistol from WW2 at Mid Range and the MP5SD was the far more technologically advanced Long Range SMG. In X-Factors however, Edward dominated with his superior length and quality of experience, his mind was more suited for combat, and his mental health actually helped his capabilities in battle while Miyo's hindered her and her Yamainu members barely beat out the Wehrmacht recruits. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leon Trotsky (by Pygmy Hippo 2) TBW Expert's Opinion TBDCategory:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters Category:World War Warriors Category:Time Travelers Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors